À La Lumière Des Diamants
by PepsiTigress
Summary: À La Lumière Des Diamants means: In The Light Of Diamonds. John Egbert has been sick for days and Dave continues to visit him, but soon things begin to spiral down for John. Yet, the fun has only just begun for the two boys when Dave discovers a journal in John's bedroom, which contains several secrets that have been put together for years. Psycho!John/Dave. Blood and gore warning
1. Holes in the Sky

The blond haired boy named Dave Strider made his way into the high school of Skaia High. There was a 16 oz. coffee cup in his right hand and an apple turnover in his left. He did not care that he was ten minutes late to his first class of the day. Not like that ever really mattered anyway in this school, since every teacher in the school seemed to only be there for the paychecks.

Dave's gait was long with each step he took even though he was in no hurry to get to his first class of the day. To be honest, the main reason he was running late was because his best guy friend in the entire world was sick. The blond had visited the nerd kid earlier this morning with a can of Campbell's Chicken Noodle soup, a bottle of orange juice, and a few DVD's that he found good enough to watch.

John told Dave that it was just his allergies, but Dave insisted his friend to stay home, and that he would pick up John's homework.

The male walked into the office while he took the final bite of the pastry. "Good morning, Ms. K," Dave greeted with a sly grin on his face.

The aging woman looked up at the cool kid from her rectangular shaped glasses and a pen in her mouth. She plucked the pen out of her mouth, rest it on the table, and replied in return, "Good morning, Dave. You've been late three days this week. I can't keep writing notes for you to get out of tardies. You know that."

She pushed a strand of red hair behind her ear as she took out another slip of green paper to write Dave a note when the cool kid stopped her with a clearing of his throat. "Actually, I'm not here for that. I need to get homework for John Egbert. He's been sick for three days, and today, and I told him I would get him his homework. He's really sick."

She stopped in her tracks then she took out another green sheet of paper. "Okay, I'll have you take this to his teachers then you can take this to him. Don't you worry about it. I know you have decent grades. I'll mark you absent. Only this one time since you're a senior," Ms. Killarney promised with a smile.

* * *

John Egbert laid in the bed while staring up at the ceiling, deep in thought. The boy sat up to look at the paraphernalia that his best friend had left for him on the table to his right. He thought it was sweet of Dave, but he wasn't really sick. He just hadn't been feelings mentally well for the past few days. It was as if there was a shadow behind him, speaking to him, every so often.

Sometimes, John would be enjoying lunch at school when a soft whisper would tickle his ear, "Stab them all. Slit their throats. They're all bad. All except Dave."

He would glance down at the utensil in his hand and think about all the endless possibilities of this object. What he could use it for. Where he could stab someone. Maybe even the way a spoon could ladle out an eyeball, or the way a fork could rake down someone's throat. Yet, the thought of hurting Dave was never on his mind.

Many online researches pinpointed to him being a yandere, which wasn't what he was. He was not obsessed with Dave Strider, exactly. He just loved Dave with his whole heart, and Dave did not deserve to be hurt unlike their friends. Karkat was one of them.

Karkat was constantly, low-key, flirting with the blond cool kid behind John's back, or that's what it felt like. What Karkat didn't know was that Dave and him had movie nights every Friday together. After the movie credits would be scrolling down, the two would be asleep on the couch curled under a warm blanket together, and Saturday morning, Dave would eat breakfast with John and spend the entire day playing games and watching movies. Dave would go home around eleven or so, leaving John with a hammering heart and rose petal colored cheeks. Dave was perfect.

The raven haired boy reached over in his nightstand, opened a drawer, and pulled out a journal. He opened it up once he had placed on his lap, flipping through the pages with nimble fingers.

John tapped at his chin gently and began to write down a new thought. A new plan. A plan that would surely work so long as a blond haired boy would play along. That was the only problem. The main problem to many of his plans. His assistant may not want to play along. If he didn't then John would be ultimately screwed, because everyone would turn on him, even Dave.

He shut the journal when he heard footsteps coming towards his bedroom door. It had to be Dave. His dad was at the bakery until seven tonight. The blue eyed boy immediately put the journal in the drawer, shut it, and laid back down on the bed right as the door opened.

"'Ey, Egbert," a sweet voice filled John's ears. That sweet voice that would one day belong to only him and no one would ever hurt him again.

"Hey, Dave," John greeted in return. He gave a smile to Dave when the blond stepped into the room. Dave came over to the bed and sat down, holding a stack of papers. "They gave me everything, dude. I hope you're feeling better."

"I'm feeling much better already, Dave. Much better," John said with a sly grin. He took the stack of papers and sat them on the desk as he spoke, "We should watch something. That would really help."

"Sure. I don't mind," Dave said. He crawled onto the bed after peeling away the red chucks to reveal pink colored Hello Kitty socks.

Dave sat beside John right away, propping himself up on the bed while John turned Netflix on his PS4. John slowly leaned his head over so it was resting on Dave's shoulder, smiling eagerly.

Tomorrow was the day. The day John would start his plan titled: Davey 3


	2. Step One

The soft clicking of the keyboard in the classroom was beginning to bother John. The noise was bothersome and irritated him to no end that he was ready to slam his hand on the desk to tell the teacher to be quiet. He was trying to concentrate!

He pressed the end of the blue pen to his cheek as he looked over the exam in front of him. He had already completed the exam in less than ten minutes despite how thick it was. It was over anatomy. He knew everything. He knew how and where every muscle and bone were connected, and how to disembowel someone and put them back together. It was simple.

His blue eyes searched the room for an important piece of his plan. When they landed on the boy with red hair wearing angry brows, Karkat Vantas, John smiled to himself. Perfect. Karkat was step one.

John soon scanned the room for Dave, who was sitting behind Karkat. Karkat was a bit too close for his liking. The raven quickly stood up, put the paper on the desk, and asked if he could use the bathroom. Once given permission, he exited the classroom with his journal in hand.

* * *

Dave looked down at the exam before him with a dumbfounded expression. If he had just studied... He looked at the diagram that pointed to the center of the forehead, between the eyebrows. What was that? he thought to himself. He had four choices: A. Glabella, B. Philtrum, C. Supratip, or, D. Rhinion.

The blond rubbed at the back of his head and circled A. He remembered when the teacher was talking about the Glabella, so that had to be the answer.

He turned the exam in, and, upon returning, Karkat turned around, having finished his, to slide him a paper. He quietly, and cautiously, opened it to read: WE SHOULD HANG OUT SOMETIME EVEN THOUGH YOUR PRESENSE CAN BE ANNOYING. MAYBE WE COULD WATCH A ROM-COM TOGETHER. LET ME KNOW.

Dave didn't really want to hang out with Karkat. He used to have a crush on the redheaded kid, but ever since he started hanging out with John, his wet dreams and thoughts all consisted of the bucktoothed nerd boy.

He immediately wrote on the paper and sent it back up. It read: i would but ill be busy with basketball, photography club, and studying for damn once. maybe another time.

Soon, the bell rang before Dave could see Karkat's reaction. The strawberry freckled cool kid made his way down the hallway with his messenger bag strapped across his chest. He really should study for anatomy if he wants to become a paleontologist one day. He rolled his eyes behind his shades at himself for being a dumbass when he bumped into John, knocking that journal out of his hands.

Dave immediately got down and went to grab it, but John slapped his hand away. "Sorry, but don't touch that," John said breathlessly. "It's mine and I don't want anyone but me touching it."

Dave raised a brow. "Okay. Um, I was thinking since it's Friday, we should hang out after my basketball game is done. Would that be okay?" he asked while he watched John stand up right.

John adjusted his blue hoodie with dark blue squiggles on the front. "Sure. Just text me, okay? Just in case if I fall asleep," he answered.

Dave wanted to ask if John could come to the game, but the answer was always the same. That he was far too busy with homework, and helping his dad out at the bakery. Oh, well.

"Dad's going to be helping some kind of fundraiser, and we're making chili," John answered with a mischievous smile on his lips.

"Huh, well, if you have enough, can you save me a bowl?"

"Oh, of course, Davey," John purred with a darkness flooding his blue eyes. "Anything for a wonderful friend of mine."

Dave grinned at him. "Thanks. I'll see you later."

* * *

John ran down the hallway towards Karkat's locker with a worried look on his face. "Karkat! Karkat! I need help!" John cried out to the red haired boy.

Karkat looked at John with an irritated, tired look on his face. His dark eyes searched John's behind his frames. "What is it, Egbert?" he asked with a scratchy voice.

"These football players took my stuff from me and I can't find my phone in the bathroom! They told me it was somewhere in the bathroom near the Science wing! I tried asking Dave, but I couldn't find him anywhere!" John whimpered pathetically as he rubbed a fake tear away from his troubled blue eyes.

Karkat groaned heavily releasing a sharp breath. "Fine. I'll help you, but you owe me. I'm not sticking my damn, fucking hand in the damn water if it's in the toilet! Come on, Egbert," he grumbled.

The two hurriedly made their way to the empty bathroom, being that school had just ended. John led Karkat over to the last stall and said, "I think it's in there. I'll search the first stall, so you search this one. We'll meet in the middle."

"Fine," Karkat said, complying.

Karkat looked behind the toilet in each stall until he got to the middle, but John was not there. What the fuck? The boy turned around right as the light's flickered off. In fact, the lights in the hall went out, which meant all the power in the school was out!

"Egbert?" came a pathetic sound from Karkat's lips.

A small giggle was heard behind Karkat's left ear, which caused Karkat to turn around right away. "Who's there!? John!" he shouted.

Surprisingly, no teacher could hear this. How strange.

Karkat reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, turning on the flashlight app. What he saw the moment the light flickered awake was not what he was expecting.

John Egbert stood in front of Karkat, holding a knife with a grin on his darkened expression. "Hey, Karkat," John purred. "You like chili, don't you? It can be about as hot as your damn temper, huh?"

"Put that damn knife down!" Karkat demanded with a shaky voice.

"You aren't that scary when you're scared yourself," John giggled excitedly.

"Fuck you," Karkat said barely above a whisper.

"You'd like it if Dave would. I found that note you gave him. You threw it away in the science room, and I found it. You're in the way, so I'm going to get rid of you," the raven stated with a lick to his lips.

Karkat began to back up, but he was stopped abruptly by the stall behind him. He let out a shocked noise, dropping his phone when John jumped at him, knife above his head. The knife slid right through Karkat's stomach with ease, and came out just as easy.

"That was a test, so here's the real stab," John eagerly said as he started to stab Karkat like a madman. The knife would go in and out so fast that even John had no clue how many times he had stabbed Karkat!

Once Karkat was laying on the ground, not a breath escaping that mouth or even a fuck you, John kicked the ginger. "Damn. You were boring. You didn't even fight back. Too easy. Now to get you out of the school without anyone noticing me."

John quickly slid Karkat's body into two large trash bags, cleaned the floor with bleach, and changed into fresh, clean clothes. Walking down the hallway with Karkat's body was nerve-racking and damn heavy, yet no teacher asked what was in it. Then again, he had turned the entire power off at the school. He grinned darkly to himself.

Step one, complete.


	3. Step Two Complete

The soft screams of young teen girl's blared from the television as Dave and John sat in front of the television, munching away at popcorn, pizza, and chips. John had his head resting on Dave's shoulder whilst watching the film, smiling evily to himself. The idea that Karkat had been slaughtered tonight without anyone noticing yet, gave John a thrill inside of his tiny body.

He looked up at Dave with those blue eyes of his and said, "Dave, I have something to tell you."

The strawberry freckled boy looked down at John with those black shades on his face. "What is it?"

"You know, homecoming is coming up, right, so I was thinking that we could together. Like...not just friends, I mean a couple," John replied whilst thrumming his fingers on his knee nervously.

"Well, shit, I was going to ask you at school with all those ironic signs and jazz, but you beat me to it, Egbert," Dave said wrapping an arm around the smaller boy's shoulders. He gave the nerd kid a squeeze then pulled him closer.

John internally squealed as he looked up at Dave with pure love in his eyes. "Oh, Dave, good~"

Dave adjusted himself so that he was sitting right in front of John as the credits rolled on the screen of the television. The blond tilted his head to the side and went in for the kiss. The kiss began ever so slow, but very soon enough the boy's tongue slid into John's with a flick.

John's arms instantly wrapped around Dave's neck as he pushed the other down on the couch, deepening the kiss. The blond's hands went down John's sides ever so slowly to rest on his hips, and crept down to his ass.

Step Two. Complete.

* * *

Saturday came.

Sunday went.

Monday the news had gone viral that Karkat Vantas was missing, but they could not find the body. Just his cellphone. The cellphone had been found in the grass outside the school when a maintenance man was beginning to mow the lawn.

John came into school with a chipper attitude while many students were a mess. The nerdy teen came up to Dave's locker with that smile on his face. "Hey, Dave! Good morning! How are you?"

Dave shut the locker door with about as much force as a baby gorilla. "Good morning..." he replied with a shaky voice.

That struck a nerve with John. What. The. Fuck?! How could Dave be so upset that a jack ass was missing- well, dead! Not that everyone knew the truth.

"What's wrong?" John asked, putting a hand on Dave's, which was as cold as ice.

Dave took in a sharp, shaky breath. "Karkat is missing...They think he's dead. There was blood found on his phone... It's not like we were close or anything, but...he meant a lot to me as a friend," he replied.

John could tell Dave wasn't even looking at him! He knew Dave had to be looking down at his feet. This pissed John off immensely. What the hell, Dave?!

"Dave, you know, Karkat probably got pissed off and ran away," John said obviously lying.

"Maybe," he said shaking his head.

"Listen, this Friday is homecoming and we're going together, so that means we both will be together and having a lot of fun with Rose, Kanaya, Jade, and the others. Karkat will show up. I know he will. He can't miss homecoming," he said, smiling up at him.

* * *

John sat on his bed with a pencil between his lips while Melanie Martinez's song _Teddy bear_ played in his ears from the speaker sitting on his desk. He stared down at the journal deep in thought. He had completed step one and two, but getting step three to work involved homecoming. If point A could keep everyone focused, John could go to point B and take care of step three all the way.

He pulled the pencil from his mouth and began to write down a few extra lines for what he could do. He would have to make sure that Dave wasn't around to see point A or B…How though?

The boy groaned as the lead snapped under the pressure he was putting on the pencil. "Fuck," he mumbled. He heard his phone ding twice, meaning a text from Dave.

He immediately snatched the phone off his desk and began to text Dave, who had asked what he was up to.

Tomorrow, Dave was coming over for help with his homework, so maybe John could skip ahead a few steps for something he had been wanting for a while. He would have to wait.

The raven haired boy put the journal under the mattress then he slipped under the comforters, holding a pillow to his chest. "Oh, Davey, everything is going to work out for the better. No one will ever hurt you again. I won't let anyone treat you like they treated me…" He shut his eyes for sleep.


	4. HCN

The snapping of cameras went off rapidly as the John and Dave stood in front of the Egbert home. Mr. Egbert sporting a white button up dress shirt, black skinny tie, black slacks, and a white fedora stood in front of the two with a big grin on his mouth, holding the camera in his hands. "Smile more," he ordered John.

John wore a black suit with a blue tie and red rose corsage while Dave wore a black suit, red tie, and blue rose corsage. He gave his dad a playful smile, saying, "Dad, I'm trying to smile, but we have to get to the school before it's even over. It's not like this is prom. It's just homecoming."

"That's very true, son. Do you have the chili in the back for the potluck?" Mr. Egbert asked as Dave moved away from John.

"Yeah. I packed it up in the back of Dave's car, so it's all ready to go," John replied with a hidden smile behind his blue eyes.

He eagerly grabbed Dave's hand. The two quickly crawled into the car and drove off to homecoming.

* * *

Upon arrival, the ever so famous song played in the background, _Bohemian Rhapsody_ by Queen, as John and Dave had joined their circle of friends. The two had already dropped the chili off at the table.

Dave playfully started dancing with John while he terribly sang along, even though he had the voice of Brenden Urie when he sang naturally, "Too late, my time has come. Send shivers down my spine. Body's aching all the time. Goodbye, everybody, I've got to go, Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth. Mama, ooh. I don't wanna die, I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all."

John laughed as he swayed with the blond boy. "Dave! Seriously, stop," the raven giggled with snorts that escaped his throat and nose.

The moment the music sped up and got more intense, Dave danced faster with John which made the poor boy giggle harder. They hadn't been for more than three minutes and David Elizabeth Strider was becoming a five-year-old!

Although, the moment came to a slow, Dave softly sung the ooh's and yeah's while he slow danced with the other, looking John right in the eyes. He cupped John's cheeks and sang to him, in his beautiful voice, "Nothing really matters…Anyone can see…Nothing really matters, nothing really matters to me. Anyway the wind blows." He pressed a soft kiss to John's lips.

John's blue eyes widened while his heart was practically jumping out of his chest. He wrapped his arms around the strawberry freckled boy's neck, kissing him back harder on the mouth. He was getting ever so lost in the way Dave's lips moved along his. The way that Dave always seemed to taste like apple cider. The way that the boy's tongue moved inside of John's, rubbing at the others mouth.

As much as Dave couldn't stand Meghan Trainor, her song began to play _Like I'm Gonna Lose You_. Funny enough, Dave felt exactly this way. He would always cherish and love John as if he was life itself. John was his final gulp of water. The final rays of sunshine. The final breath of oxygen. The final blink he'll see of life before going blind. John was that important to him.

John slowly pulled away and he gave him a sweet smile. "Davey…you're perfect," he whispered.

"I want some of that chili," Dave mumbled against John's ear.

"I wouldn't eat it, Davey," John said, nervously swallowing. "I put too much spice in it."

"Well…even if that's true, nothing a little milk won't hurt, right?" Dave tried, pulling away enough that he reached down to hold John's hand.

"You won't like it. I literally dropped the whole thing in and, well, you see, I know that you have bad heart burn when it comes to those things. Milk won't help," the raven tried to say.

"Fine. You owe me, though. I want pizza anyway. I think I saw some," Dave said as he walked with John to the large table that was draped with a red cloth, covered in so many different types of foods.

Dave grabbed a plate and filled it with Doritos and two slices of pepperoni pizza. John just grabbed a bowl with fruit and took a seat with Dave at a table, which was located in the cafeteria.

The raven began to bite his lower lip. His plan was slowly falling apart. He had planned on getting Dave to stay in the gymnasium while he would leave to retrieve drinks, but he'd get rid of Terezi outside. However, that wasn't going to happen if Dave was following him like a puppy. Damn it, John thought.

John looked over at Dave and said, "I'll be right back. I need to talk to Terezi."

Dave nodded and he took a few bites of pizza. He waved John away as he took a sip of the punch that sat in front of him.

* * *

John carried two glasses of punch in his hands. One was normal and the other had been contaminated with hydrogen cyanide. The perfect drink for a pretty blind girl. She had been way too touchy-feely with Dave lately. Even if she was blind, John still didn't appreciate the way she smiled or looked when Dave would so sweetly walk her to class. It wasn't fair! She was pathetic. Now, she could join Karkat.

Very soon, he ran into Terezi who was standing beside Nepeta and Vriska. They all were beautifully dressed. Each girl was dressed in high quality fabric in the colors of green, teal, and cerulean blue with their hair done.

"Hey, Terezi," John greeted with an innocent smile. "Dave thought it would be nice of me to bring you something to drink. It's for you."

He held out the cup to her and waited until she took it with her pale hand. "Thanks," the girl said.

Vriska looked at John with a little look in her eyes. "Oh? Can't bring us anything to drink either?"

That boiled John's blood a bit. If he would have had enough HCN he would have made a drink for Vriska as well. He, instead, handed Vriska the regular punch. "Here. I didn't want mine anyway."

He watched Terezi take a sip of it without any change of facial expression. "Tastes like reds," she commented.

"Good," John commented darkly.


	5. Gamzee?

The small raven haired boy returned to Dave, who was sipping at a red solo cup filled with dark soda. He hugged Dave from behind, put his head on the blond's shoulder, and kissed Dave's cheek. "Hey, Davey," John whispered.

"Hey, baby," Dave said turning his head to look at John, smiling.

"I overheard everyone talking about there being cyanide poison found in some cups of punch. They don't know why only a few were filled, but they're sending people home soon," John said stealing the cup. He took a drink of it and sighed.

"Well that fucking sucks," Dave replied, even though he honestly didn't care. He waved his hand airily and reached for the cup. "I wonder who did it. Have they called the authorities?"

"I don't know, but we should go before it gets crazy," he said.

A scream was heard from the hallway, which caused many teachers, parents, and students to run towards it. Terezi was doubled over, throwing up onto the floor. She had her hand pressed to the wall as she fell to the floor, convulsing through her small frame.

Vriska screamed again as many teachers began to shout, "Hurry! Call an ambulance!"

John walked over and quickly started to clean up his bowl of chili and he put it in someone else's crockpot that was some kind of cheese dip. He stirred it up then he walked over to Dave, who was standing behind many students.

"Holy shit, John. Terezi's hurt!" he shouted.

John nodded as tears filled his eyes. "Davey, can we go? I'm scared," he said.

Dave nodded in return and wrapped a protective arm around him. "Poor, Rez…I hope she'll be okay. I know cyanide poisoning is deadly," he said with a shaking voice.

John nodded and he held tightly to Dave.

After the two left, a teacher discovered a finger in the dip, which raised flags to the police who had arrived.

It was Karkat's finger.

Step Three and Four, complete. Terezi was dead, and Karkat's remains were found in the dip.

* * *

Dave shook his head as he took a bite of ice cream, sitting at the ice cream parlor with John. "I can't believe what's happening." The blond looked up at John behind his shades while the spoon remained in his mouth for a brief second then he scooped up more ice cream.

"I know…I think it could be Gamzee," John replied with a shake of his head.

"He's nutty, you know? The damn school let the high bastard in," Dave replied with ice cream in his mouth. He swallowed then he said, "There ain't nothin' wrong with getting' high, but poisoning and killing people just ain't right."

"Right? How weird, though. They were friends, Karkat, Terezi, and Gamzee. I just wonder what they'll do if they find out who it really is," John thought out loud. He took a spoonful of Dave's ice cream then he looked to the side of the room.

He looked up at Dave and asked, "Do you wanna come over to my house for tonight? You can stay over and we can watch movies in my room? My dad surely has leftover turkey with mashed potatoes. I know you like his cooking."

Dave's lips turned up with a sweet smile. "Hell yeah," he chimed in.

* * *

The two sat in the kitchen with a plate in front of Dave, and a cup of milk in front of John. The two talked quietly to each other as the sound of jazz music played from the kitchen's radio that sat upon the sill by the sink.

Dave shoveled a slice of turkey in his mouth as he said, "Remember the time I came over wearing a nun costume on Halloween and your religious neighbor started to shout at me for being the devil? She was soo not happy that I dare dress up as one. You were a ghostbuster, I think."

"Oh, yeah, I remember that. Then we ended up spraying her stupid dog with green goo from that nerf gun. That's funny," John said with a smile.

Dave laughed then he took a bite of mashed potatoes right as John said, "I'm going to look at the movies, so if you want you can go to my room and get ready to watch our movies?"

"Sure," Dave said standing up.

The blond walked off and up the stairs, skipping a stair or two at a time. Once in John's room, he quickly changed into a t-shirt and shed his dress pants to be just in his boxers. He took a seat on the bed and felt a book, or something underneath him. What?

He stood up, lifted the pillow, and saw a black book. He picked it up, sat down, and opened it. He raised a brow when he read the first page: Davey3.

He flipped to the next page to read the first title:

Step One: Kill Karkat

The steps were so precise and clear about how everything would go. What…? What?! John killed Karkat? No. John wouldn't have. Maybe it was just a prank! He gulped as he heard steps coming up the stairs. He quickly slid the book under the pillow, swallowed, and he started putting his clothes back on.

John stepped into the room with every V/H/S film in his hand. "I'm here! Ready- Dave, what's wrong?" the cute, innocent boy asked.

"Er, uh," Dave stuttered as he struggled to put on his button up white shirt, "Bro called. Something about my dog Mayor pooping on the floor. He said I needed to get home to clean it up or he'd kick him out."

Dave saw John's excited eyes shift to sadness. "But…our movie marathon? It's Friday, Davey..We always have movie marathons…"

"I know. Let me run home and clean it up, okay? I'll be back," Dave replied, sounding promising. He pressed a shaky kiss to John's forehead then pulled away.

John sighed and he said, "Fine…but be quick. I don't want to wait too long to snuggle **my** boyfriend." He sounded almost angry.

"Okay. I'll be back."

Dave left the room rather quickly, almost as though he was afraid of something else, and not his brother kicking out the small black dog at their house.

John, who had already sat the movies down on the bed, picked up a pencil from his desk with a low growl. Now, someone else was in the damn way, John thought to himself. Without even thinking, the pencil snapped in half and fell to the floor.

John was not happy. First, Vriska and now **him.**


	6. Misery Business

Dave parked his red truck in the apartment parking lot with a shaky hand. He swallowed hard and he hurriedly walked to the large red door that held the number 14 at the top. He looked down at his Hello Kitty lanyard and began to go through the keys, in search for the proper key to enter. He slid the key inside, turned it, and turned the knob.

He stepped inside to hear a small yipping of a dog and the yelling of Bro. Dave got down on the floor the moment a small black and white Pomsky ran over to him; the dog wore a brown shirt that held a cute pin which read: MAYOR.

"Hey, buddy! Who missed me? That's right! You did, huh? Who's the Mayor of Can Town?! That's right! It's you!" Dave laughed as his dog practically licked him up and down on the face while he barked happily at the thought that his precious master was home!

Dave rubbed the dog's head softly as he heard Bro behind him.

"I didn't think you'd be home, lil man. I thought you said you were staying at Egbert's," Bro commented cooly behind him.

"Uh, John was bein' gay," Dave replied petting the dog on the head with a nervous quirk on his lips.

"Bein' gay, huh? How so?" Bro asked as he took a seat on the couch with a bottle of orange soda.

The strawberry freckled boy felt his entire body freeze up with the thought of how John truly was being gay, and how gay he was being with John himself! Clearing his throat, he replied, "After the whole cyanide homecoming dance went down, we got ice cream and went to his house-"

"Cyanide poisoning? Dance? Lil man, why didn't you call me? You should have told me, but then again, I had an old friend of mine on Skype. I didn't hear about this, though. What the hell happened?" he asked.

"You would have heard about it if you weren't busy doing stupid pornos or being a camera guy for that other dude you skype all the damn time!" the younger blond said bitterly.

"We're not going to talk about my job right now, Mr. Manly Man. We're talking about this dance and John. Start talking," Bro demanded, taking a swig from the glass bottle.

Dave went through everything that had happened minus the finding of John's journal. He explained how John seemed in a hurry to leave and how the boy had cried, but in the end the only thing Bro could muster out was, "He was probably scared. Hell, I'd be scared too if I found out someone spiked the punch with Hydrogen Cyanide instead of booze. How lame is that anyway?"

Dave softly agreed to that. However, every time he attempted to tell Bro about the journal, something stopped him. He couldn't find his voice. It was as if something was holding his tongue back. Every chance of opening his mouth caused some form of anxiety rumble through him, and it made him realize that he needed one of his Xanax pills. He had the lowest dosage and he rarely took them. After all, his doctor had only prescribed them for when he thought he needed one.

He walked out of the living room and into the small hallway where the hard floor cut off and became carpet. He made his way to his room, passing Bro's room and the bathroom, and then he was in front of his door.

He froze up as his heart began to beat against his chest like a drum. What if he opened the door and he was instantly killed? What if John had decided to kill him now? Surely, John wouldn't, Dave thought.

He swallowed hard as he turned and pushed at the knob. He felt his pulse racing in his neck and in his chest. Sweet mercy, Dave thought.

He froze up the moment he felt something grab at his left leg, near his ankle. He let out a scream, jumped, and turned around to discover a black dog, wagging his tail with a happy bark.

"Fuck, Mayor," Dave said letting out a soft huff. He knelt down and rubbed the sweet dog's head. "You scared me, little guy. Come on."

The two went into the room, both sitting on the bed. The bed covers were no longer his card designed comforter, they were now a rich shade of black with intricate red swirls that formed into gear shapes.

He laid on his back to hear his phone going off in his pocket almost three times in a row. Each ping came faster than the previous ping. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at it to see they were all from John.

EB: hey dave :B

EB: are you home?

EB: how's your dog?

Dave let out a soft noise and messaged him back while Mayor curled up around his hip.

* * *

John stared down at the journal while he bit at the head of the eraser. So many steps had to be added to it every time something happened. It wasn't even about Dave now. People were becoming a problem, John thought.

He flipped to step four and began to write in how Terezi was killed and now Vriska and Bro were listed. "All I need to do is just take kill everyone that gets in our way and we'll be happy," John mumbled with slight glee in his voice.

He kicked the covers off his feet, slid on a pair of shoes, and he tucked the journal in his messenger bag. He knew what he had to do now. He had to make a special trip to get this process to move faster. The faster this went; the faster happiness would be gifted.

He just had to get Vriska and Bro out of the way, but this time, he would have to space this out more evenly or people would point the fingers to John. The thoughts were cramming inside of his head so quickly that the only thing he could think of was who he could point the fingers at without being actually caught. He had watched enough documentaries, Saw films, and crime shows to know how to stay out of sight of the cops.

He exited the house, a bright smile on his innocent face.


	7. Trouble

Sorry it's short. I had been trying to write this out, but it was taking me a bit to even write it. I don't know why!

* * *

The next thing Dave felt was someone shaking at his shoulder roughly. He did not enjoy it at all, but then he heard his brother frantically yelling something that scared Dave. He was shouting that Gamzee Makara had killed Karkat and Terezi, and that the police were arresting him at this very moment.

Mayor yipped at Bro and hopped out of the bed, running out of the bedroom while Dave sat up. He looked up at Bro with confused red eyes. "What do you mean that Gamzee did that? He's always high-"

"Exactly! The police think he was high on bath salts or somethin' insane like that, so he killed Karkat and Terezi," Bro insisted.

Dave wanted to tell Bro everything. That he had found a journal in John's room that proved that John was the killer, not Gamzee. The only problem was that Dave had no proof. He had no proof that the journal existed. He only glanced at it for a few moments but not long enough to get a picture of it.

He swallowed and said, "I can't believe this is happening… Why did they say it was him?"

"They found him standing over that girl Vriska. He killed her…He was about to kill your boyfriend, too. They found John trying to pull Gamzee away, but the fucker had already decapitated Vriska," Bro informed Dave.

Dave swallowed. He had no idea what to do…Was everything he saw a lie? He rolled over and looked at his phone. He saw that he a text from an unknown number. He opened it up to read: _Dave, be careful. You may be next if you dig too deep._

He quickly locked his phone and put it on the nightstand. "Bro, I'm going for a walk. I need a breather."

"Lil man, you can't go for a walk by yourself. Take Mayor with you," the older blond said holding out a leash.

Dave took the leash and went after Mayor. He leashed the dog up and the two went outside together. The blond looked down at the black dog and said, "We're going to John's so we can see if we can find any clues."


	8. Ultraviolence

**Sorry for the small hiatus! 3**

* * *

When the two had arrived at John's house, it looked abandoned today even though Mr. Egbert's car resided in the parking space. Mayor whined and tried to pull away when Dave walked up to the door. He looked down at his puppy and said, "Don't worry. We're just going to see if John's home."

The blond knocked once then twice, but no answer. He pursed his lips together then he turned to leave when the sound of a glass breaking reverberated in the blond's ears. The noise caused the smaller dog to begin barking at the direction. It was towards the back of the house.

 _This is how all horror movies started_ , Dave thought to himself.

He tapped on the flashlight app on his phone, walking towards the sound. He quietly told himself to not say a word, but he heard the stereotypical question escaping his lips, "Who's there?"

* * *

"John!" came the scream from the older blond as a knife sailed into the air towards his neck.

Bro had no clue how John had sneaked into his house without him noticing. The Strider had been preparing himself a snack, nachos, when he heard something from behind him. He turned around to see that the TV had been turned to a horror channel. How odd.

He walked into the living room with the bowl in his hand, asking, "Dave? I thought you were taking Mayor on a walk. Where are you, lil dude?"

The pain started in his lower back which made him turn around to scream out the smaller boy's name. John held up the knife with a twinkle in his innocent blue eyes.

"Hello, Bro," the boy said darkly. He tapped the dull side of the knife against his cheek with a sense of glory. He grinned wickedly. "How does that wound feel? I'm sure it hurts. Let me help you!"

Bro dropped the bowl of nachos and went for John's wrists, but the smaller boy was much faster than him! He did all he could do, scream. "Let go-"

The knife slashed the males throat with ease. "Oops," John said nonchalantly.

The raven smiled sweetly as he dropped the knife on the ground. "Oh, no. What will Davey say? Poor thing will be all alone…I better clean this up before he comes home. It's only a matter of time, pathetic Strider," he said tsking away.

John locked the door, ran to the bathroom, and returned with bleach and other cleaning supplies. He cleaned away all the blood he could and sprayed the house down with cinnamon apple after stuffing the Strider's body in a trash bag.

* * *

Dave looked around the backyard as he scanned the light up and around. He stopped when the light of his phone went through the kitchen window. He slowly walked over and saw that one of Mr. Egbert's favorite aprons were on the floor. What?

He softly shushed Mayor as they walked up onto the back patio to discover that a stray kitten had knocked over a plant, breaking the bowl. The blond released a relieved sigh then his eyes caught the back door. The door was partially open. Whoever had been the last to leave or enter hadn't shut the door completely. His brows furrowed as he went inside, softly speaking into the frigid kitchen. "Mr. Egbert? John? Your back door was open."

He shut the door carefully, ready to flick a light on when he felt as though he was in danger… Something inside of him told the boy to hide and to leave the house altogether, but he told himself a few more minutes.

He quickly made his way into the hallway that connected to the kitchen and went towards the door at the end of the hall. The only light on in the house that remained on was the one that belonged to hallway closet. Why would that one be on?

The thrumming of his heart beat in his chest as he made his way to the door; Mayor let out a small whine as they approached the door. "Mayor, we have to see," he told the dog quietly.

Opening the door was one of the worst decisions of his entire life. The closet door creaked to life as it was swung open to release a foul odor. Not to mention the sight. The sight took Dave aback and made him fall to his knees. He threw up once on the floor then a second time. He looked up at the inside with watering ruby eyes to see the heads of Karkat, Terezi, Vriska, and Mr. Egbert… Oh. My. God.

Dave was about to scream when he heard the sound of the front door opening and closing, along with the sound of something heavy being dragged against the floor.

 _Fuck!_ Dave thought to himself in fear. He turned around but it was too late. Mayor began to bark like a mad dog. He ran to the end of the hallway, growling angrily at the perpetrator entering the home. The voice that echoed in Dave's ears haunted him, "Bad dog. Such a bad dog, and…a bad boy…"

Dave watched in pure horror when John came into his view. He did not look bloodied up, but his eyes shown it. He had done something. Dave swallowed hard. "John…"

"Davey, you're a bad boy," John said lowly shaking his head. "I got rid of him for you and now you've done it…I hope you took your medicine because tonight is your last dose of it for a long, long time~"


	9. Caged

Note: I apologize. I've been working a bit more since the people at work randomly take vacation, so it takes a lot out of me. Sorry it's so short!

I appreciate any review I receive 3

* * *

John took hold of Dave's wrist and gently pulled at it. "Listen, Davey, we aren't supposed to break into people's houses. I'm sure you know that, but since you are my boyfriend it's not a huge deal. I just can't let you leave."

The blond swallowed in pure fear at the thought of being trapped in a house with John, who had killed all of these people! He tugged his wrist away from John's hold, saying, "John, babe, I can't stay here. I really can't. What you've done…is wrong. You know that, right?"

"What I've done is save you- save us!" John exclaimed with a twinkle in his eyes. "We can finally do something for once without worrying about someone cutting in." He took Dave's arms and shook them with a happy smile.

It took Dave a moment to decide what to do on this matter. John had killed several people on account of Dave, so if it meant that he had to stay with John to keep others safe he would do it. Dave cleared his throat nervously and grabbed hold of John's hand. "I'll stay with you, but what are we going to do about these bodies?"

"Oh, I've been making chili and all sorts of things out of them. No worries," John said dismissively with a wave of his hand. He squeezed John's hand, leaned up on his tiptoes and whispered, "Please don't make me regret loving you, Davey. You're all I've ever wanted. You're perfect. From the freckles on your beautiful cheeks, your blond hair, your ruby eyes, and the way you talk to me makes me love you even more."

The blond sucked in a breath. What had he gotten himself into?


	10. Monster's Lair

{update: Seems I had a strange formatting problem. Unsure why, but this site seems to give me more trouble! Thank you for telling me you sweet user! xx}

* * *

Not knowing what to do was the worst thing for Dave Strider. He had no idea that this boy, whom he had begun to fall in love with, was a serial killer. John Egbert was the boy always on the honor's list every semester. He was the boy that every single teacher admired. John was a straight A student. This John had blood on his hands.

He cleared his throat as he stood there, staring down at the boy's blue eyes. He heard John talking to him. "…makes me love you more," Dave heard. Inwardly, he shook his head several times. The red lights were blaring in his head that told him to get out of this situation. He made a horrible, harrowing mistake. He couldn't be here. He had to leave.

"Dave," John said. "What do you think?"

A cold hand laid on Dave's wrist and the succulent smell of clean linen filled the blond's nostrils. It took a moment for him to comprehend what was happening. He had to just ask. "What did you say?"

"I asked if you would come with me to our possible new home. We can do anything we want, and we don't have to worry about anyone. I'm tired of being messed with. I'm tired of people making fun of me and treating us like we don't matter. Aren't you tired of it? Everyone thinks that since you're the cool, quarter back, baseball kid that you're always making good grades. I'm tired of being stereotyped. What about you?" John asked with a hush in the other's ear.

John's breath tickled his ear like a warm breeze on a stormy day. It felt as though he was being embraced by the warmth, but the storm kept him on edge. He chewed his lower lip and he opened his mouth, but had no time to speak. A cloth was pinched over his nose and mouth, and the smell of chloroform took over him.

The raven took Dave in his arms, cradling him careful as though he wore a porcelain doll. He pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead, gathered the boy's phone, and the cloth, walking to the closet. Once at the closet, John began to pack away the rest of the evidence, careful to use gloves and bleach.

However, not a moment too soon, Mayor came running over barking at John with a whine, tail wagging. The cute dog's big eyes, as brown as chocolate, were filled to the brim with fear and apprehension. John's eyes snapped and one could swear his eyes went a shade darker. He slowly moved his head and eyes until they were staring down at the dog. "What's wrong, Mayor?" he dared to ask, holding Bro's head in his hand by the hair.

The dog whined again while his ears pressed down to his head, his tail limp.

Once again, John dared to speak, "You better be quiet! If you don't, something may just happen to you or Dave!"

As if Mayor could understand him, he quieted down, laying on the floor. Instantly, John's eyes softened, brightened even, and he patted the dog's head with his glove. "Good boy~!"

* * *

Dave rolled over and opened his eyes to see that the sun was shining right into his eyes. Where the hell were his shades? He squinted as everything came to, and he came to a halt. The room he was in was not his house. The wallpaper was peeling away; once upon a time they must have been white with 70's style flowers in pink's and oranges. The windows were cracked, and the floors were covered in dirt and rocks.

He slowly sat up in the bed in fear of lying in a bed of bugs, but the mattress was clean. So were the blankets, which so happened to be his. He then realized that this bed was his… "What the fuck?" he whispered.

The door opened quickly to reveal John dressed in a dirty apron and chef hat, spatula in hand. "Good morning, Davey! I'm making us pancakes!"

Dave watched John exit the room and instinctively followed after. "John, where are we?" the boy called after him.

"We are in mommy's home," John answered as he walked down the hallway of peeling wallpaper. When John passed a third door, he stopped and pointed with the spatula. "Davey bear, don't go in there. That's the bad room. If you get caught in there, I'm afraid that something terrible will happen to you…" He slowly seemed to lose the pep in his step at that. As if he wasn't the cause of whatever happened to someone who went in there.

"What's in there?" Dave dared to ask, coming to a stop behind the other.

John looked over his shoulder and softly said, "There are things that people are not meant to see. I don't want you seeing what kind of mess there is in that very room. You are too precious to see it. Once you see it, you will be messed up forever." He shook his head then he began to walk once again, going down a set of stairs. "Let's eat breakfast. I have apple juice for you."

What could be in that room? Dave pressed a hand to the door then his ear, but before he could even listen, the smell of something dead filled his nostrils. "Davey!" John yelled. "Come on!"

Dave pulled back from the door and immediately came to John's voice. Whatever was in there was not alive anymore.


	11. AA Meetings

Weeks went on, and it seemed as though he was never going to leave without being watched 24/7. Every moment of his wake, John would be watching him. Dave questioned why he never left when the raven boy was sleeping, but the thought of leaving terrified him. One reason only. If he left, he knew that John would come after him and kill him next. He was afraid of death, and he did not want to come to an end by someone he had fallen for.

Another thing that bothered him was that door. What the hell was John hiding? He thought to himself.

He lay on the dirty mattress, staring up at the ceiling when he heard the door creak open. John peeked his head in, a smile on his face, saying, "Davey, I hate to tell you this, but Mayor isn't here. I went outside to feed him, but he seems to have disappeared."

Dave sat up instantly with fear in his eyes. "Mayor ran away!? He wouldn't ever run away…"

"I know. I think he got out because last night I heard the coyotes," John said with a nod. The boy took a seat on the bed beside Dave, taking his hand. "I have to tell you something. I haven't ever told anyone what I'm about to tell you, so you have to promise to not tell anyone."

Dave squeezed John's hand gently and promised to not tell. He watched John's features harden then soften as he opened his mouth, "When I was around four, I picked up my first knife. It wasn't like a scary movie scene, but I picked one up and stabbed my pet hamster. When mom came home from work she blamed dad for it. She told me that it wasn't my fault, and that I didn't know any better. I did, though.

"She had no idea how much superiority I felt the moment I seized the knife. I felt like I had so much power in the world. However, after that night, mom put all the knives away so I couldn't get a hold of them."

The blond could not believe what he was being told. He stared at the other with his mouth agape; pure terror. He swallowed it back and listened as John went on.

"When I was nine, I waited until my mom went to one of her AA meetings and I tried to kill my dad. I couldn't ever figure what made me want to kill him…up until this moment, the reason I killed him was simple. Want to take a guess?" John encouraged with an airy hand. He adjusted himself so he sat crisscross on the bed.

It took the other a moment to think and he shook his head, suggesting, "He kept taking your juice and crackers?"

"Ha! No!" John cackled, an arm going around his stomach as he crowed with laughter. "He didn't save my mom! He didn't prevent her from dying! He didn't give a shit about her and I knew the day she walked out the door! She told us all that she was going to the store to a gas station, but she didn't make it home. No. She didn't make it home."

John seemed to be going into a trance. Everything that he was saying was truly effecting him. Dave could tell just by looking at the way John's eyes grew heavy and wet with oncoming tears.

"You see, my mom didn't make it home because when she came to a bridge, you know the Burton Bridge, she ran off and drowned. You know what I did to my dad? The man that helped create me also drowned. I made him drive himself in the same river to drown, but I took his head as my prize once he was dead," he said with a creepy smile forming on his face.

The thought of John doing such a thing made Dave's head and stomach churn. He swallowed back an oncoming fit of vomit just at the image of it all.

"But don't you worry! You aren't going to die. You haven't done anything mean to me and we're perfect for each other," John said moving down to wrap his arms around Dave's waist. "Now, Davey, I have to leave for a while, and this is the first time I've ever left you alone. In the cooler I left you cereal, milk, juice, and chips. When I come back, we're going to work on a fun project together. Be good for me." He pressed a gentle, wet kiss to the freckled cheek then he skipped out of the room.

The moment the front door shut, Dave heard the soft whine that had to belong to Mayor. He popped out of the bed, ran out of the room, and into the hallway. He shouted Mayor's name a couple of times as he hurriedly made his way down the hall. When he heard the dog's whimpering coming from the door that John told him to stay out of, a shiver ran up his spine. John was hiding something and he had to get in there for the sake of Mayor!

He placed a hand to the door knob, jiggling it until it came open with a pop. Stale, rank air wafted from the room causing Dave to vomit onto the floor. He clutched his stomach as the burning acid erupted out of him along with hot tears. When he was able to stand up right, his eyes grew wide and his entire body went ice cold. He let out a scream of sadness and sorrow, "Mayor!"

Mayor lay on the floor near a bloodied table, a knife protruding from his torso, a pool of blood around him. The blond raced over, knelt down, and stared wildly at his poor dog. A sob heaved out of his mouth while tears streamed down his face. "M-mayor, don't worry. Daddy will fix this and I will keep you safe! Don't worry!" he sobbed.

He looked around the room, not taking in everything he was seeing, for a shirt or gauze! He found nothing. He immediately tore off his shirt with another sob wracking through his entire body. "Mayor, this is going to hurt, but I have to get that knife out and I will patch you up…Okay?"

With a shaky hand, Dave took hold of the hilt and swallowed. He shut his wet eyes and yanked, hard. The loud yelp that erupted from the sweet, precious dog killed him, and would forever haunt him.

He quickly threw the knife to the floor, wrapping the shirt around the dog's torso. He applied pressure to the wound, hearing Mayor whimper. The pomsky licked at Dave's hand. One could say that Mayor was smiling with tears in his eyes if dogs could truly cry.


	12. Break Your Halo

When John returned home, Dave was on the couch with Mayor, gently rubbing the dog's head. The raven had put away all the paraphernalia before he walked back to the living room. He took a seat on the floor and gave the blond a big smile. "Hey, love," John greeted.

Dave wouldn't even look at him. His eyes remained on Mayor as he thumbed away at the top of the dog's head. The blond couldn't believe that his dog was hurt and that John was acting like nothing was wrong. He felt a pot of acid burning in the back of his throat, ready to come out. He swallowed it down and asked, not looking at John, "Why did you hurt Mayor?"

"Why did you go in that room?" John asked bitterly.

Dave's red orbs looked at John, filling with anger. "You hurt my dog! The last immediate family member I have! What would you have done if I had hurt one of your pets, if you had one?!" he shouted suddenly.

John's ocean blue eyes grew big then immediately filled with anger. "Davey, don't you dare yell at me! I know what's best for you, and for me! Your dog tested my patience last night when he kept barking at me! If you keep it up, you may end up the same!" he threatened, slamming his hand down on the coffee table.

"Go ahead," Dave replied calmly. "I wouldn't have to live through this hell!"

John yanked at the blond's arm, pulling him to the ground. He immediately crawled on top, pinned his arms and hips down, and glared at him. "Davey, you are really testing me! I will show you how bad you're being to me, and you will learn! You will learn that I'm saving you from being hurt from everyone else!"

He moved his hand to his pocket, extracting a pocket knife. He flipped it out right as Dave bucked up to attempt at removing John. The raven laughed then he slammed down the knife into Dave's upper, left side. The scream that escaped Dave's mouth would haunt his very own ears until the day he died.

The blond's eyes burned as tears flowed down his cheeks and into his hair, trying to get John off. However, his mind was now on the pain of it all. He couldn't focus on anything but the pain as the blood began to pool under him. He didn't even hear Mayor whining on the couch. The dog couldn't even get up for he had no strength to save his master.

John carefully crawled off Dave's lap, pressed a gentle kiss to the blond's mouth, and then pulled the knife out. "Now, that's a good boy, isn't it? Let me get bandages and gauze, and then you will be on bed rest."

The thoughts that raced through Dave's mind were jumbling together to the point that he began to see black spots. When Dave reached down to touch his injured side, he felt the warm liquid oozing out, which only made him feel even more sick to his stomach. He lifted his hand up nervously to his eyes. His index and middle finger, and the top of his palm were covered in fresh blood. Suddenly, his eyes rolled back and everything went black.

"Ah, hell," John said, rubbing at the back of his head. "Why do they always faint?"

* * *

 _"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday, dear Davey. Happy Birthday to you," Dave heard in his ears. It sounded so demonic. Whoever it belonged to-_

Dave opened his eyes to see that he was alone in the same musty room, the curtains were opened enough to let sunlight inside; It allowed a sliver to kiss the comforter. The boy went to sit up but quickly lay back as pain shot through his torso. _"Fuck, fuck," Dave cursed out in pure pain. He could hear Bro's voice in his head, talking to him, "Quit being a damn wimp! Every time we fight, you always end up getting hurt the most because you're too God damn focused on hurting me. You're trying to get rid of my katana, dumbfuck! Not me! Remember? Focus on my katana!"_

The pain of losing Bro ran through his mind like a deep wound, and that he would never get to do anything again with him. He put his hands over his eyes, crying silently into them. "Why? Why did you have to die?" Dave sobbed. He cried for what seemed like hours, but finally he calmed himself down.

If I die, he thought, I'm going to look pathetic. I have to live. If I live I can tell my story. John will get help.

He wiped at his eyes and whispered to himself, "I have to quit crying, and fight fire with fire. Even if I get burned."


	13. Turning Page

"Oh, Davey," John chirped, skipping into the room. He took a seat on the bed where Dave lay, unmoving. The blond looked over at John on the bed with a little sigh.

"Yes?"

"I have taken the liberty of making stew for lunch today, so I was wondering if you would like to eat with me in the dining room?" John offered. There was no real dining room in this hell hole of a house. The house was old and falling apart, and, whatever John was seeing, was a figment of his imagination.

Dave nodded and he said, "I can do that, I guess."

Once lunch was over, the two cuddled on the couch for a while. They lay there together as they listened to the music play on John's music player, and at the moment the song playing was, "Private Parts" by Halestorm.

The raven gently rubbed at Dave's cheek, near his jaw bone then he leaned up, pressing a kiss to the blond's lips. Dave froze but kissed him back. The love for John was still there, but inside Dave knew that John was bad. He was bad, but this kiss was too good.

He pulled John onto his lap, his hands running up and down his hips, and his kiss only growing deeper. Deep enough that Dave felt John's tongue rubbing along his lower lip for entrance. It earned an entrance right away.

John's tongue moved along Dave's perfect teeth, colliding with the other's tongue with warmth. The taste of Dave alone was enough for John to moan in pure satisfaction. He wanted more. He yearned for Dave's touch. He wanted it now.

The blond began to grind up against John, who only ground back in return, earning a moan to tear from both of their throats.

"Davey," John whispered to him, pushing him on the couch. He pinned Dave's wrists above his head with one hand, and came down to press kisses to the freckled neck. His free hand went down to grasp at the forming bulge in the other's pants. He giggled eagerly, "Someone's excited."

Dave blushingly spat out, "Shut up." His voice was coated with nothing but pure lust. His words truly meant nothing at all.

He soon bit at the blank canvas of nothing but freckles, leaving beautiful lovebites here and there. The sound that he earned from Dave only encouraged him to keep going and going. However, John soon released his arms so he could remove Dave's shirt. Upon the removal, the raven could stare with awe with how beautiful he was. The way Dave's flat stomached dipped down to reveal that he was wearing blue boxers, and the way that his body was shaped. It was perfect.

Dave was perfect.

As much as Dave was enjoying this, the lust was blinding him. He had to stop this now. He had to get away from John, but that would mean he would be ruining this intimate moment with John. He didn't want to. He really didn't.

Before Dave could even think much more, John pressed a placid, tender kiss to his forehead. Following a trail of kisses down to his nose, lips, chip, neck, collar bone, breast bone, stomach, and then a kiss to his lower stomach. He grinned up at Dave as he dipped his tongue into his belly button. He watched Dave squirm under him, and the blond's mouth opened just enough to release a subtle moan.

John carefully unbuttoned Dave's jeans and unzipped them, pulling them down. He tossed them to the side as he eyed what he had just done to Dave. He sighed contently, grabbing at Dave's hips suddenly. It earned a gasp from Dave's lips, and a smile on John's. "You're just a perfect diamond, Davey. My little diamond. You're a light in my life and in the diamond, you shine the brightest," John said.

Dave swallowed at that. "You...you really think I'm a diamond?"

"Of course I do. You're a diamond in a rhinestone world, my sweet, Davey. You're perfect and wonderful," John said lovingly to the other. He pressed another kiss to Dave's mouth, caressing his cheek. When he pulled away, John went down to Dave's boxers and smiled. "May I?"

Dave nodded.

John carefully pulled the boxers off, tossing them to the floor with the boy's pants. He wedged himself between Dave's legs as he watched the freckled length spring up. The raven took in the boy's tip then went down until he could take in most of Dave in his mouth.

* * *

Dave lay his head on John's chest, relaxing on the couch together while John swirled blond strands between his fingers. "Dave, I want you to know that what I did was to protect you. It wasn't just for you either. It was for my mom at first...I killed my dad, like I said, for my mom. Then I killed Karkat for myself...and Terezi...and Vriska..and...I dont' want to hurt anyone else. Not ever. I want to be with you forever. Please dont leave me...ever. Do you promise?"

John's other arm squeezed at Dave's shoulders, pulling him even closer.

Dave swallowed then he looked up at John. "I promise I won't leave you. Not ever...I promise," he said, burrowing his face into the raven's shoulder.

The raven grinned and kissed Dave's forehead. "Good. Thank you.." He pulled Dave closer to his chest and fell asleep. As did Dave.


	14. Self-Fulfilling Prophecy

_Click._

 _Click._

The sound of the suitcase shutting cut through the silent house, which made Dave shake like crazy. His gaze darted from the bedroom door and back to the suitcase. He was going to get out of here. He had to.

He rubbed together his hands that were sweating and beginning to become as icy as snow. He sucked in a breath, picked up the baggage, and slowly released the breath. One. Two. Three, he told himself.

He walked out of the bedroom door, and quietly walked down the creaking stairs. Each step he took he could hear them grunt and groan under the pressure, which made him bite down on his lower lip. He had to hurry!

He quickly, and quietly, made his way down the stairs and made a run to the living room where he scooped Mayor up. "We're getting out of here," Dave whispered to the dog, who whined back in pain.

The male turned around and was greeted with a pair of dark blue eyes. "Hey, baby," John said innocently.

Dave let out a surprised noise. "H-hey," he stuttered.

"Where are you going?" the raven asked, peeking down at the suitcase. A hand went to his hip and the other held a knife.

"Oh, I was going to take Mayor for a little walk outside, and bury this suitcase," he lied, licking at his drying lips.

"Well, how about you come with me? Mayor and the suitcase can wait. I brought you a present," John replied. He took the bag from the other male, put it down, and lead him up the stairs.

John lead Dave to the door. The door that John said to never open. Now...he was taking him inside. Dave now didn't want to go in. He shook his head and began to pull back. "I don't want to-" he pleaded, but John didn't care.

The door opened and the three (dog included) were greeted with the smell of rotting flesh. John danced inside the room and flipped on the light to reveal bodies of animals and people were laying altogether like a madman's art museum. What made Dave look over at the window was the scream of a man. A man that had to be well over the age of thirty. He had a dirty cloth tightly wrapped around his mouth and his hands and feet were tied to the chair.

"Who's this?" Dave asked with curiosity.

"This is the man that hit your mom and dad, Davey," John said, sliding an arm around the man's shoulders. "I found him today after our nap! Isn't it sad that he didn't even stay to call the police? He left. He hit your parents, went home unharmed, and has never been to court for his crimes. It took a while to figure this out on who it was, but it wasn't too hard whenever I asked around in town who was driving what. Everyone knows, but he didn't get to go to court. He got no punishment! I'm giving you the decision of how he should be punished, and you can deliver it."

Dave stared at the man with an open mouth, shaking terribly. For all these years, Dave had never truly known who killed his parents. Here he was. Something whispered into Dave's ear, quietly, "Get back at this man. Take the knife...Take it, sweetie. Daddy and I want you to get revenge! Kill him like he killed us!"

The blond put his hands over his ears and whimpered out, "I can't..I just..."

John came over and put the knife in Dave's palm. "Do it. He deserves it. He took away your mom and dad...so you can take away his life."

It took Dave a moment to comprehend what the hell was really happening. However, his fingers, freckled and pale, wrapped around the hilt. He swallowed hard and felt his breathing getting tight in his chest. His heart pounded against his ribcage as he took step after step to get closer to this man.

He licked at his lips once more then something snapped in Dave's red eyes. They got darker and uncaring. "You killed my mom and dad on my fifth birthday. That...That won't do. You won't get to live because that is unfair. If you hadn't killed them, I would be happy and you would have died just at your own terms!" He shouted bitterly. He put the tip of the knife to the man's chin, making him look up at him. His red eyes connected with the man's green ones.

"I bet you feel really bad now, don't you?" John whispered in the man's ear with a giggle.

Dave shook his head as a smirk formed on his mouth. "He won't feel bad after this is over," he said as he pushed the knife's blade to the man's cheek, running it along until it was a fine line. The blond's fingers ran through the man's peppering black hair as he moved the knife under his chin. "When you go to hell, I hope you relive every moment of this," he whispered.

Whatever had taken over the blond had made everything he once believed in go out the window. Dave had once believed in not killing anyone, and that everything happened for a reason, but the moment that knife was in his hand he felt more power than anything else.

He watched the knife make its clean cut along the man's jugular and the blood came pouring out like an over boiling pot of water. It was beautiful in John's and his eyes. Dave laughed and laughed until the man's eyes were lifeless.

Once he was done, he handed the bloodied knife to John, who was staring at him with admiration. "Oh, Davey, that was so hot. You are the Bonnie to my Clyde. Oh, baby," John whispered.

John thumbed underneath Dave's eyes, smudging blood along his pale, freckled face. He pressed his lips to the other males, kissing him heavily. His hands went to Dave's hips while their tongues intertwined.

Loud noises could be heard from behind the door and the silhouette of John riding Dave on the wall until each orgasmed. To John and Dave, it was a beautiful sight, but it was a bloody and white mess.

* * *

Dave walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and went into his bedroom where he changed into a fresh pair of boxers, pants, and shirt. For once, he felt more than okay staying with John.

"Davey! Dinner's ready!" John shouted from below.

A grin formed on Dave's face and he called back, "Coming!"


	15. Rewrite

I am fighting a cold and fever so the last chapter really just sucks overall. I thought I could write it and it would flow well, but with some responses and rereading, I'm going to work on an updated final chapter(s) so it's better. There will be changes! I really love the critique I receive and the comments. It makes an aspiring author, like me, very happy and pleased.

Thank you so much for your understanding. 3

With love,

Bri 3


	16. Un Soleil Nouveau (Rewrite)

Dave waltzed down the hallway with Mayor at his side, a smile upon the boy's face. The boy softly sang, skipping two steps at a time, "Her name is Noelle. I have a dream about her. She rings my bell. I got gym class in half an hour. Oh, how she rocks in Keds and tube socks, but she doesn't know who I am. And she doesn't give a damn about me, cause I'm just a teenage dirt bag baby. I'm just a teenage dirt bag baby. Listen to Iron Maiden baby with me."

The last step, he jumped down to hear a knock at the door. He raised a brow in confusion since this house looked abandoned. He took a step back as the door opened to reveal John, who had a bag of food, wearing a shocked expression.

"John, what's the matter?" Dave asked confused.

"The police! They're looking for you! I quickly high-tailed my way home with what I had," John said breathing heavily. He pulled at Dave's hand and lead him into the kitchen. "We have to get out of here before they find us."

Dave stared at John with confusion written across his face. "Leave…? Why would We leave? There's nothing wrong. You've done nothing wrong!"

John took Dave's cheeks in his hands, shaking his head. "Honey, I kidnapped you. I killed your brother…your friends and my dad. That's not good. I've been terrible," John said softly. He thumbed under Dave's cheek then kissed his mouth. "I don't want to be taken away from you, but you don't deserve to be with me anymore."

Anger flooded through Dave as his hands balled into fists, pushing John's hands away. "You don't mean that!" he shouted. "You're just going to give up because you saw the police?! You're pathetic…You're not the John I fell in love with!"

Dave turned his back to John, arms crossed over his chest. The blond could not believe what John was doing to him. Tricking him to believe that he was in love with Dave. Killing his brother. The blond felt anger rising in him from the pit of his stomach in a fit of flames.

"Davey?" John squeaked, putting a hand on his shoulder to only get shrugged off.

"John," Dave said, his voice seductive. "I have an idea. A fun idea that will end with death either way. I'm sorry, but it has to."

John, confused, came to face his boyfriend. "What is this idea?" he asked.

Carefully, Dave took his phone out and turned on _Bohemian Rhapsody_ , grabbing hold of the knife that sat ever so delicately on the kitchen counter. "I'm going to do exactly what you taught me to do~" he purred to John. He turned the knife at the other male's throat, not piercing John.

John swallowed. "Put the knife down," he demanded, his voice betraying him; he sounded inferior.

Dave shook his head with a slight smile on his mouth. John had taught him to hurt people that hurt him, so it was only fair to hurt him. The knife inched a little closer to the boy's throat, daring to enter the skin.

"Davey-" John squeaked out, pulling away.

"John, I'm sorry. This is the only way to fix everything," the blond informed John as he pinned him in the corner of the kitchen.

To John, the song was beginning to sound muffled in his ears, as though someone had stuffed cotton in his ears. He did not understand why he was scared of Dave when he could be fighting back, but he couldn't fight Dave! The raven swallowed back the oncoming fear, anxiety, and honest truth that he was going to die by the hands of his lover. He had done this Dave. He turned a sweet angel into a monster.

As Dave raised the knife, John leaned up to press a loving kiss to his lips and held him close around the neck. That didn't stop him. The knife came down as the lyrics rang in their ears, "So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye? So you think you can love me and leave me to die? Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby! Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here!"

John clutched at Dave's shirt as the knife pierced his heart, blood beginning to travel to his mouth and exiting down his chin and lips. "D-Davey…" John gulped out. "I love you…I'm so sorry for what I've done. It was for us." He pressed another kiss to Dave's lips, sinking to the ground as a wave of dizziness washed through his entire body.

 _Nothing really matters, anyone can see  
Nothing really matters  
Nothing really matters to me  
Any way the wind blows_

Dave crouched down and looked at John, yanking the knife out carelessly. "Let's have a party," he said with a crazy look in his ruby eyes.

* * *

When the police arrived, they found Dave sitting at the dining room table with John and a stuffed bear. In front of the three was a set of tea cups with water in them, Dave was holding the tea pot. John's body had been rotting for approximately three days, but, to Dave, he was still alive. The two made jokes and would have many fun parties!

Dave turned to smile at the officers. "Hello, care to join our tea party?" he asked, darkly holding knife under the table.


End file.
